


A Letter to the Skye

by gryffindorian_nico



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, appreciation letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorian_nico/pseuds/gryffindorian_nico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter-ish to my best friend Skye.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to the Skye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Dear Skye,

When I first saw you, I immediately had a platonic crush on you. You seemed so cool, so you and I envied it. Well, maybe not envied it, but admired it. We were in math class. I can remember exactly what you said when you came in with Erica and Nina. You came in classic Skye: shouting to your friends. You came in and said (with the Skye hand gesture) “Woah, it's Sawyer!!”

Surprisingly, I didn’t notice you in anymore of my classes (despite you being in every single one but first period) except for Language Arts, the last period before Connections. We had this project for our summer reading books and we read the same book (Silverwing by Kenneth Oppel) so we could work sort of together. I can’t quite remember what we talked about, but I remember you talking so so much and I just sat there basking in your presence (sorry. dramatic). Looking back, I kind of feel bad for DT. While we were talking about who knows what, I’m pretty sure he was feeling awkward.

It took our friendship a while to really get going, probably mostly because of my refusal to actually talk to people other than my current friends. But, thank God for the math teacher who sat us next to each other. I remember one day we were being particularly loud, she said “I wouldn’t have put you two together if I had known you were such good friends.” And I guess I realized that “Hmm maybe I am a friend to this girl.” Then we talked in social studies and came up with stupid code names for each other and other people. And then one day, we decided that we should talk more out of school and I gave you my number and you texted me later that day: “Hey this is Cheesebird looking to check up on Cheesesmile”. I can’t really remember a lot more (this was a whole year and a half ago omg (totally sarcastic by the way)) except that you became one of my close friends. We did so much together, though mostly in school. But it was still easy because you were in almost all of my classes.

Over the summer, we kept in touch, but I think we only saw each other a few times. But, with us, just texting was enough. That summer was also the summer that we both came out as bisexual to each other.

This year we are so much closer than last year. I don’t even know what happened, just that we do everything with each other. We talk together, do projects together, do homework together, rant about stuff together. You were the one I went to. You’re the one I _want_ to talk to. And I have a feeling that’s how you feel about me too. You went to me when you were confused about your sexuality and I helped you figure it out. And then you were there when I went through a sexuality crisis of my own. (I’m still not exactly sure what I am, but it doesn’t really matter to me.) I’m the one you tell your more darker thoughts and you’re the one I tell mine. I’m so glad we’re so close and I really want to stay close. I’ve had trouble keeping my super close friendships super close. I don’t want it to be like that with you. I want to keep you close forever. This feels a bit possessive but I think you get what I mean.

I think an accurate parallel to our friendship is Dan and Phil’s. I am Dan and you are Phil. Before Dan and Phil were ever friends, Dan was a fan of Phil. I was immediately awed by you and I wanted to be your friend. Then, Dan started talking to Phil and they grew to be friends, like us. Now, they’re super close. Close enough that some people mistake them as a couple. (People probably do that to us too. But, you know, a friendship is real when people start shipping it.) Before Dan and Phil talked, I’m pretty sure Dan was super antisocial. He still is now, but it’s less noticeable because of Phil. When I’m with you, and even when I’m not, I actually talk to people. Mostly I’m a smartass, hm, but I can hold a conversation without stumbling over all of my words. You changed me and I like to think I changed you also. I saw a tumblr post and it said something like this: “I bet when Dan first started messaging Phil all those years ago, he would never have seen Phil leaving socks all around the flat they shared.” I feel like this is me. When I first saw you come into the math room, I would have never expected that I would be the one you would go to if you needed help, someone to talk to, or just because.

Thank you so much, Skye. I love you so so so much.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! check out Skye's stories and drawings!  
> wattpad: skyelark1210  
> deviantart: skyelark1210.deviantart.com


End file.
